Merci père, merci mère
by Veratimmie
Summary: Ere des Maraudeurs: fin de leur cinquième année...Sirius s'est heurté à ses parents à cause de... Slash SBRL Comment Sirius a mérité d'être banni des Blacks...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à vous, amoureux(ses) de Sirius et Remus.._

_Voici une nouvelle histoire les mettant à nouveau en scène. C'est un **slash**, donc, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas..._

_Ca se passe lors de la cinquième année des Maraudeurs. Au début nous sommes pendant les vacances de Pâques ou de printemps, comme vous voulez. _

_C'est parti du fait que je me suis toujours dit qu'il y avait dû y avoir un clash entre ses parents et Sirius avant les vacances d'été de cette année là, où il est carrèment rejeté de chez lui._

_Ceci est une probabilité..._

* * *

Ca faisait dix jours que Sirius était chez ses parents, au 12 square Grimmaurd.. Et cela lui avait paru long, très long… Dix jours de contrôle de soi. Dix jours à retenir ses paroles.

Heureusement, il avait limité les contacts au minimum : il ne les voyait pratiquement qu'au moment des repas. Il faisait très attention à ne pas les heurter de front lors des discussions. Il ne faisait d'ailleurs que les écouter. Déjà ça requérait de sa part un contrôle de soi extraordinaire. Dans ces moments là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Remus J.Lupin. Lui possédait un self control très impressionnant. Mais Sirius avait appris, depuis plus de quinze ans, qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier ses parents. Quelques souvenirs de châtiments corporels douloureux restaient assez vifs dans sa mémoire pour le lui rappeler de temps en temps.

Regulus, son jeune frère, semblait plus proche de leurs parents. Il partageait plus leurs idées. Et il faut bien ajouter que le fait que Sirius soit allé à Gryffondor ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Son frère, lui, était à Serpentard. _LA_ maison des Black. La seule qui soit digne d'intérêt, du moins pour la famille Black.

Plus que trois jours….

Sirius se demandait s'il n'allait pas compter les heures… Il s'ennuyait profondément. Et il n'en pouvait plus d'écouter les discussions…qu'il trouvait monstrueuses…En fait, une envie folle de les provoquer le prenait dès qu'ils ouvraient la bouche. Seule sa mémoire l'empêchait de le faire.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient donc à table quand son envie fut plus forte que les mauvais souvenirs.

Les repas se prenaient en famille. Le père et la mère à chaque bout de la table et les deux enfants entre eux, chacun d'un côté de la table. Une nappe en tissu blanc, rehaussée de broderies couleur or simulant des branches entrelacées, et des chandeliers donnaient une certaine élégance à ce qui n'était somme toute qu'un dîner ordinaire. Les assiettes blanches étaient d'une forme dépouillée, avec simplement la devise des Blacks écrite avec une habile calligraphie. Les couverts, eux, étaient d'argent, lourds en main. L'elfe de maison servait les plats, toujours en commençant par la mère.

Or donc, ce soir là, Sirius perdit le contrôle…

Il faut dire, à sa décharge, que depuis le début du repas, la conversation s'était orientée sur les loups-garous. M. et Mme Black, déjà intolérants quant à la pureté de la race des sorciers, toléraient encore moins tout ce qui était créature un tant soit peu différente. Et n'aurait tenu qu'à eux, ils auraient éliminé tout loup-garou existant. C'était une honte qu'on les laisse vivre et le décret visant à les marquer de façon visible était vraiment le minimum…

Sirius avait du mal à rester de marbre. Il se concentrait sur le temps restant avant de revoir ses amis (dont un loup-garou, bien plus agréable qu'eux… pensa-t-il avec une envie folle de leur balancer à la figure…). Donc, deux jours entiers, soit 48 heures, plus … voyons, il était 21h, donc trois heures en plus. Ce qui en minutes faisait 27 fois 60, alors, 270 plus 6 fois 27 égal…

Il n'avait pas entendu que la conversation avait changé de sujet et fut interrompu par sa mère qui l'interpella :

- Sirius ?

- Oui ? Répondit-il très vite.

- Je demandais et toi ? As-tu une petite amie ?

Sirius resta sans voix. Est-ce que sa mère pensait réellement qu'il allait le lui dire ? En plus, c'était une question superflue : il n'avait pas de petite amie. Et il n'envisageait même pas en avoir…

- Parce qu'il y a la petite Dorea Yaxel qui est ravissante… J'en parlais justement avec sa mère l'autre jour. Tu devrais t'y intéresser, Sirius. Elle est d'excellente famille. Vous feriez un beau couple…Un Black avec une Yaxel, ce serait vraiment bien pour notre famille…

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jusqu'où ses parents prétendaient-ils diriger sa vie… Il lança un regard noir à sa mère. Il avait du mal à se contrôler.

- De toutes façons, on ne peut espérer quelque chose de sensé de ta part…alors autant faire les choix pour toi, dit froidement sa mère, répondant à son regard par le sien, encore plus froid et distant que d'habitude.

A cet instant, tout ce que Sirius avait réfréné de répliques acerbes lui revint en mémoire, effaçant tout le reste, et avant qu'il ne réfléchisse aux conséquences, il répondit violemment :

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, les filles ne m'intéressent pas. J'ai déjà un amoureux…

Un grand froid s'installa à table, qu'aucun bruit ne vint troubler.

C'est le père qui, incrédule, demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Et une menace sourde perçait dans ses mots.

- J'ai dit que j'étais déjà amoureux d'un garçon. Sirius avait dit cette phrase en en détachant chaque mot, pour qu'il n'y ait aucune autre interprétation possible sur le sens de sa phrase.

- Mon fils, un pédé ! éclata sa mère, très choquée.

- Oui, votre cher enfant si bien élevé, de sang-pur, un vulgaire pédé…

Sirius, un grand rictus, plus qu'un sourire aux lèvres, s'était levé pour mieux appuyer sa phrase. Il ne se dominait plus. Il avait juste envie de les provoquer, de les humilier dans ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher : leur propre sang…Et il savait qu'en se rabaissant, il les avilissait. Et ce sentiment le grisait.

Son père se leva :

- et en plus, tu es insolent…Tu as toujours été une honte pour nous, mais à ce point, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça…

- Et je continuerai, je traînerai votre nom dans la boue…

Sirius se sentit enivré par la haine. Toutes ces années d'humiliation, de châtiments, lui donnèrent la force d'aller plus loin encore…

- Tais-toi, lui cria sa mère.

- Non, je ne me tairai pas… Je veux cracher toute la haine que je ressens pour vous…

- Tais-toi, la voix de son père retentit comme un coup de tonnerre. Mais Sirius était lancé et rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter…

- Je veux être le Black que tout le monde montrera du doigt en disant : oui, vous savez, la tantouze, le pédé, le fils de Orion et Walburga Black ...

Aveuglé par sa colère, il ne vit pas la baguette de son père se lever mais sentit brusquement quelque chose lui lacérer le dos. Deux fois, trois fois, la douleur se fit violente. Quatre fois, insupportable. Il regarda sa famille, maintenant tous debout en train de le regarder, et sans une larme, sans un cri, malgré la souffrance, attrapa sa cape et sortit de la maison des Black. Personne ne courut après lui...

Ce n'est qu'une fois assez loin de la maison que Sirius s'arrêta. Son dos le faisait souffrir. Il devait maintenant trouver un endroit où dormir. La rentrée n'était que dans deux jours... James... bien sûr. Son ami, son frère...

Il leva sa baguette et peu après le magicobus arriva.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre..._

_Merci à_ _**Miss Lisa Black, Adelia-hp, tayplayrock, Loulou2a, melba, Barbotine-anciennement Diabolik vampyr, Jenny...**_

_Je suis contente de vous retrouver, fidèles camarades!!!! (euh, c'est pas un peu pompeux, ça???). Quelques réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre..._

* * *

C'est Mme Potter qui ouvrit la porte :

- Sirius ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais rentre donc, j'appelle James. James ! cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. James apparut et en apercevant Sirius, descendit rapidement.

- Eh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tu peux m'héberger pour la nuit ?

- Bien sûr... viens...

Mme Potter lui sourit :

- Donne-moi donc ta cape... et elle la prit avant de laisser les deux garçons s'apprêter à monter. Ils étaient déjà sur les premières marches quand elle les interrompit :

- Qu'est-ce que...

Sa voix était tellement inquiète qu'ils s'arrêtèrent net mais seul James se retourna. Sirius grimaça. Il se doutait de l'origine de la question.

- Maman ? Demanda James.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle fixait le dos de Sirius. Celui-ci finit par se retourner, juste assez pour la voir, mais en prenant soin de cacher son dos à son ami. Il la regarda en redressant fièrement la tête :

- Ce n'est rien...

- Non, ce n'est pas rien... Viens me faire voir ce que c'est.

La voix de Mme Potter était ferme et Sirius descendit. C'est à ce moment que James vit ce qui avait alerté sa mère : le dos de la chemise blanche de Sirius était rose, marbrée de rayures roses foncées, rouges à certains endroits. Et ce n'était pas d'origine...

Mme Potter retourna Sirius et souleva délicatement le vêtement. Elle retint un cri : le dos du garçon portait des traces de blessures et celles-ci saignaient encore. Elles avaient la forme de lignes, comme des coups de fouet. Elle pâlit, mais elle eut la décence de ne poser aucune question.

- James, emmène-le dans ta chambre, je prépare une potion et j'arrive. Et elle rajouta, avant que Sirius ne proteste :

- On ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça, il faut au moins les soigner...

Les deux amis suivirent ses conseils. Sirius retira complètement sa chemise. James était sous le choc, il ne pouvait dire un mot. Il savait que les parents de Sirius étaient un peu plus durs que la moyenne, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son ami se faisait battre. Car il était évident que c'était ce qui c'était passé.

Mme Potter arriva, un pot à la main. Elle fit allonger Sirius sur le lit et doucement, après avoir nettoyé les plaies avec un linge humide, lui appliqua la potion sur les blessures. Sirius ne disait toujours rien et seuls quelques frissons par moment trahissaient sa douleur.

- il faudra le faire tous les jours, deux fois par jour, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de traces, d'accord ?

Sirius acquiesça.

Puis la mère de James sortit, emportant la chemise salle.

Sirius se redressa mais ne remit pas de vêtement lors que James lui tendait un des siens, le contact du tissu sur ses blessures les aurait ravivées.

- me regarde pas comme ça, dit-il brusquement à l'attention de James, qui le fixait toujours.

- Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda alors James.

- C'est de ma faute, avoua Sirius. Je n'en pouvais plus de les entendre, et je les ai provoqué... exprès.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

- J'ai dit que j'étais amoureux...

- C'est tout ?

- Non, j'ai dit que j'étais amoureux d'un garçon...

- D'un garçon ?

- Tu as bien entendu...

- Et c'est vrai ? demanda James.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Sirius en s'asseyant près de James.

- Tu as simplement dit ça et ça les a rendu fous ? James avait du mal à le croire...

- Bon, en fait, ils m'énervaient depuis le début du repas. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire du mal des loups-garous, et que eux, ils étaient pour les tuer tous... Ca m'a énervé, tu comprends ?

- Oui, dit James. Il pensa à Remus, leur ami.

- Et après ma mère a parlé de me trouver une petite amie...

- Et ça t'a fâché.

- ce qui m'a énervé c'est cette façon qu'ils ont de se mêler de tout, de ma vie, de la régler selon leurs règles à eux... Il faut faire comme ça, être comme ça, penser comme ça... Et le reste n'a pas d'existence, tu n'as pas le droit d'être autrement... Alors j'ai trouvé n'importe quoi pour les faire réagir...

- ben c'est réussi, grimaça James avec un coup d'œil au dos de son ami.

- Et je leur ai dit que je les traînerai dans la boue...

- Non ?

- J'étais tellement en colère...

James se tut un instant. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer répondre comme ça à ses parents. Mais les siens étaient très différents de ceux de Sirius...

- et maintenant ?

- et bien, si je pouvais rester chez toi jusqu'à la rentrée...

- bien sûr, tu es ici chez toi. Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ma mère te laisse partir comme ça...

- merci, à Poudlard, je serai tranquille...

- en attendant, on va dormir ok ?

- ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius passa la nuit sur le ventre. Les blessures étaient propres, grâce à la potion mais douloureuses.

Le lendemain, c'est James qui la lui appliqua. Pendant qu'il le faisait, James lui demanda :

- Sirius, c'est vrai ?

- Quoi ?

- Que tu es amoureux d'un garçon ?

Sirius soupira.

- je ne sais pas...

- mais tu es gai ou pas ?

- j'en sais rien, James, j'en sais fichtre rien...

- attends, tu n'as pas dit ça au hasard ?

Sirius réfléchit.

- non, je suppose que non…

- tu peux te relever. Tu veux que je t'aide à enfiler ta chemise ?

- merci, ça va aller…

Sirius l'enfila, non sans grimace.

- et toi, tu dirais quoi ? demanda-t-il à James.

- Comment ça, je dirais quoi ?

- Si j'étais homo ?

- Ça te regarde, vieux…enfin, sauf si tu me dis que tu es amoureux de moi.

Sirius éclata de rire :

- non, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas toi…Et je ne voudrais pas faire de l'ombre à Evans !

- idiot !

Les deux amis descendirent enfin pour aller se balader…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La question revint cependant sur le sujet, le soir, juste avant le repas.

- tu vas me dire qui c'est ? demanda James.

- Qui c'est, qui ?

- Et bien, celui pour lequel tu as bravé tes parents ?

- Je n'ai pas bravé mes parents pour quelqu'un ! protesta Sirius. C'est juste qu'ils m'énervaient…

- Mais tu as dit que tu étais amoureux… Dis moi de qui ?

- Mais je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux…

- En tout cas, tu as pensé à quelqu'un ! Alors, dis moi qui…

Sirius regarda James, amusé, mais pas pressé de répondre.

- même si tu n'es pas amoureux, il y a bien un garçon à qui tu as pensé en disant ça, non ?

- d'accord…avoua Sirius. Je pensais à Remus.

- Remus ? Notre Remus ?

- Tu en connais un autre ?

- Non… mais, c'est euh…surprenant.

- Je ne crois pas. Depuis le début du repas, ils parlaient de loup-garous…Evidemment j'ai pensé à Remus. J'ai pensé comment il était calme, et doux…Tout le contraire de qu'ils disaient… Et j'ai pensé à lui quand il y avait la pleine lune, et comme il avait l'air malade, et pâle, et faible. Et comme on avait envie de l'aider, de le protéger… Alors quand ils ont parlé de me trouver une copine, j'ai pensé à lui…

- Bien sûr…

- Je me suis dit que si j'étais tout le temps avec lui, je pourrais le protéger de tous ces gens, je pourrais peut-être l'aider à mieux vivre…

- Et tu n'es pas amoureux ?

- Je ne sais pas, James, honnêtement, je ne sais pas… Je l'aime beaucoup, oui …Tu crois que je suis homo ? Et comment je peux savoir ?

- Ben, il n'y a pas une fille que tu trouves à ton goût ?

- Mais il n'y a pas non plus de garçon … C'est juste parce que c'est Remus et qu'on a envie de le protéger, de le …

- A table ! les appela la mère de James.

- Sacré Sirius… conclut James en sortant de la chambre…

* * *

_Ok, je vous entends dire : mais pourquoi Sirius s'accuse à la place de ses parents ? Et ien ça repose sur deux choses :la première c'est qu'un enfant battu développe un sentiment de culpabilité « c'est de ma faute », c'est pourquoi ils dénoncent rarement leurs parents ; la seconde, c'est que Sirius pourrait être comme ça, dans les livres, il déteste ses parents, mais en même temps ne dit-il pas de sa mère qu'elle avait le cœur sec, comme s'il avait attendu d'elle autre chose… C'est mon interprétation…_

_Et la scène qui est à l'origine de cette histoire est celle où Maman Potter aperçoit les marques. Comment une mère peut-elle voir et réagir face à ça _?


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà la suite..._

_Merci tayplayrock, Miss Lisa Black, Loulou2a, Kuro-hagi, Adelia-hp mes fidèles lectrices d'être toujours là. Et bienvenue Maiionette et Dédrey, en espérant que cette suite vous plaira..._

* * *

- tu crois que je suis normal ? demanda Sirius.

C'était la veille de leur rentrée à Poudlard et James était en train de préparer ses affaires. Celles de Sirius étaient restées dans la maison de ses parents, il n'avait pas eu le temps de les prendre.

- bien sûr ! pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- oh…tout ça, soupira Sirius avec un geste vague.

- Tu veux parler de l'attitude de tes parents ?

- La mienne aussi…

James s'assit sur son lit, à côté de Sirius.

- Bien sûr que c'est normal. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu as supporté ça si longtemps…

- Ne crois pas qu'ils me battaient… Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne faisais jamais ce qu'il fallait… Et tu sais, ça faisait des années qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait…

- Quand même… Tu aurais pu en parler…

- Mais je te dis, ça faisait très longtemps…Et je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas moi qui le provoquais…

- Non, je t'interdis de penser que c'est de ta faute ne serait-ce qu'une fois…

- Quand même, James, ne dis pas que je suis un enfant modèle…

- Non, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu es le meilleur d'entre nous, tu le sais. Et tu es aussi celui qui s'occupe le plus de nous…

- Mais je suis aussi le seul Black à ne pas être à Serpentard…

- C'est ce qui prouve que tu es le meilleur des Black, et que tu as eu le courage de t'affirmer.

- Et je suis aussi homosexuel.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui…

- Hier, tu ne l'étais pas…

- Ecoute, James, tu as raison, je n'ai pas dit ça innocemment. Je l'ai dit, et en le disant j'ai pensé que ça devait être vrai. Je crois que je le suis… De toute façon, j'ai toujours été ce qu'il ne fallait pas…

- Ne dis pas de conneries…

Les deux garçons se turent. Devant l'air désemparé de Sirius, James reprit :

- tu ne te sens pas bien, c'est ça ?

- oui, tu peux le dire…je me sens comme en première année, après que le choixpeau m'ait envoyé à Gryffondor… Je me sens tout seul et comme abaissé…

Sirius soupira et sourit, sarcastique :

- foutue éducation Black !

- t'as pas à t'en faire, je t'assure, tu es complètement normal…

- merci de le dire, mais tu vois, il va falloir que je m'y fasse…

- Il y a des tas de garçons qui sont homo…

- Toi, par exemple ?

- Non, pas moi, mais il y en d'autres…

- Vas-y, donne moi des noms, qu'on rigole ?

- Je… je ne sais pas… mais je suis sûr qu'il y en a à Poudlard…

- Arrête, James, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai… Il n'y en n'a pas « plein »… Et la probabilité pour qu'on en connaisse est presque de zéro…

- Tu me fatigues, Sirius…Je sais que tu n'es pas anormal, je sais que tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu, et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça… Tu te poses trop de question… C'est le manque de Quidditch !

- N'importe quoi ! Sirius éclata de rire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir, avant le dîner, la mère de James vint les voir dans la chambre :

- Sirius, tu veux bien me laisser voir ton dos ? Je voudrais juste voir où en sont tes blessures.

Sirius obtempéra et souleva son vêtement.

- Bien, très bien, même… Cette pommade est vraiment efficace. Encore trois-quatre jours et il n'y paraîtra plus. Tu auras des cicatrices…Surtout, continue bien de la mettre…

- T'inquiètes pas maman, je veille sur lui…

- Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? Demanda Mme Potter à Sirius.

- Non, enfin, pas trop, se reprit Sirius devant le regard perspicace de la mère de son ami.

- Essaie de ne pas trop forcer sur ton dos. Au moins les premiers jours. Je pense au quidditch, entre autre… Il serait plus sage que tu évites d'y jouer…

- Mais…

- James, je compte sur toi… Ce serait bien d'éviter que ses plaies se rouvrent. A moins que vous ne comptiez en parler à tout le monde ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle se doutait que Sirius n'aurait absolument pas envie de le dire à qui que ce soit…Mais si vraiment la douleur est trop forte, tu pourras aller à l'infirmerie…

Quand elle fut partie, Sirius se tourna vers James :

- elle a raison, je n'ai pas envie que les autres le sachent…

- Même pas Peter et Remus ?

- Surtout pas, non…

- Ca va pas être facile, comment on va faire pour te mettre la pommade discrètement ?

- Ben on tirera les rideaux du lit…

- Et ils ne vont pas se poser de questions ?

Sirius haussa les épaules…

- Peter non, mais je doute que Remus laisse passer ça…reprit James.

- Et j'ai surtout pas envie que lui soit au courant…

- Mmmm, je vois…

- Tu peux comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer, James ?

- Oui, mais peut-être que tu devrais… Parce que connaissant Moony, c'est clair qu'il va se poser des questions, et tu auras de la chance s'il ne t'en pose pas…

Quelques instants plus tard , alors qu'ils étaient en train d'aider Mme Potter à ranger la vaisselle :

- t'es amoureux de Moony ? demanda James à voix basse.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius sourit et ses yeux s'allumèrent.

- ok, je vois, sourit James à son tour.

- Non, tu ne vois rien du tout… et moi non plus d'ailleurs…

Sirius quitta la pièce. James le retrouva assis sur le lit, démoralisé.

- allez, c'est pas grave, voulu le rassurer James.

- Si c'est grave. Comment je vais pouvoir les regarder en face ? Je suis un pédé, James, tu comprends ça ? Il avait de la colère dans la voix.

- D'abord, on ne dit pas pédé, ensuite c'est pas écrit sur toi.

- Non mais je le sens dedans.

- Tu confonds tout…Ce que tu sens c'est que tu éprouves quelque chose pour Remus. Mais ça, mon vieux, ça s'appelle de l'amour. Et ça n'a rien de déshonorant…

- Mais quand même, c'est pas très normal…

- Etre amoureux, c'est parfaitement normal…D'accord, être amoureux d'un garçon, c'est plus rare, quoique tu sais, je connais un maximum de filles qui le sont…ne put s'empêcher de dire James…

Sirius étouffa un rire.

- tu ne peux pas être sérieux dix minutes ? Je t'explique que je ne vais pas bien, et toi, tu fais de l'humour…

- Sirius ! Sois cool.. T'es amoureux, c'est tout. Je comprends que ça te chamboule mais c'est pas grave. C'est beaucoup moins grave que ce que tes parents t'ont fait. Ca, c'est… James ne trouvait pas de mot assez dur …

- Ils n'avaient pas tort…J'y suis allé un peu fort !

- Non, ils n'avaient pas le droit. Tu as simplement dit la vérité, comme tu aurais pu le dire dans une famille normale.

- Tu l'aurais dit à tes parents, toi ?

- Si j'étais amoureux d'un garçon, tu veux dire ?

- Oui…

- Je suppose que oui…

- Ah, tu vois, c'est pas si évident !

- Si, je l'aurais dit… et toi, tu arrêtes de te dévaloriser… Et il est grand temps de dormir, parce que demain, je te rappelle qu'on va à Poudlard…

- Enfin !

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre se passera à Poudlard... _


	4. Chapter 4

_Tout d'abord, merci à vous d'être là!_

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu court, je sais, mais il s'y passe des choses... (enfin!)._

* * *

Au cours des deux premiers jours qui suivirent la rentrée, Sirius et James semblèrent plus proches encore que d'habitude. Enfin, c'est ce que remarqua Remus. Peter, lui, ne sembla rien remarquer…

Mais Remus était sensible à beaucoup de choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Depuis qu'il avait été mordu par un loup-garou, le fait de manquer l'école régulièrement et la fatigue occasionnée par les transformations avaient souvent fait de lui l'objet de moqueries de la part des autres. Pour les prévenir, il avait développé une faculté d'écoute des autres, de leurs émotions. Ainsi, il pouvait deviner quand ils avaient de mauvaises intentions à son sujet.

Lily Evans appelait ça de la psychologie. Elle avait été sa première amie à Poudlard, juste avant ses camardes de chambre. Ils s'étaient souvent croisés à la bibliothèque et étant dans la même maison, ils avaient commencé à faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Et puis était venu le temps des maraudeurs…

Donc Remus avait senti un léger changement chez Sirius et James. Oh! Ca tenait à presque rien.

D'abord, il y avait ces coups d'œil entre eux, ces sourires complices encore plus fréquents qu'auparavant. Avec en plus des «_ c'est entre nous_ » ou «_ c'est privé_ » quand Peter ou lui demandait ce qui se passait…Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours été proches, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Remus le sentait.

Et des comportements bizarres. Il y avait la façon dont se tenait Sirius. Il avait toujours eu une tenue droite, ce qui lui donnait cette élégance dans la démarche, mais Remus n'aurait su expliquer comme il la trouvait trop guindée, trop appliquée, pas très naturelle.

Et la façon dont James posait la main sur Sirius. Pourquoi Remus la trouvait un peu précieuse ? Un peu trop précautionneuse… Par exemple, il n'y avait pas eu de grandes tapes dans le dos, comme souvent _avant_ les vacances…

Et puis cet incident, la veille, alors qu'ils sortaient de cours….

Une bagarre avait éclaté entre un serdaigle et un poufsouffle, ce qui provoqua un embouteillage dans le couloir. En soi, ce n'était pas bien grave, sauf que les maraudeurs furent pris dedans, et quelqu'un heurta Sirius dans le dos. Il ne put éviter un cri de douleur et se mordit les lèvres. James se retourna immédiatement et repoussa très vivement celui qui avait fait ça, prenant sa place derrière Sirius, avec une petite distance, mais ainsi il lui servait de bouclier. La scène avait duré quelques dixièmes de seconde à peine et autour d'eux, personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit, sauf Remus, dont un sourcil se souleva légèrement.

Et puis il y avait aussi les rideaux de Sirius tirés, d'abord le matin puis le soir. Remus ne l'aurait pas remarqué si à chaque fois, Sirius et James n'avaient été ensemble. Comme s'ils voulaient s'isoler. L'un avec l'autre.

Peter n'avait rien remarqué, mais Remus oui. Il aurait voulu ne pas s'en apercevoir, car sa sensibilité aiguisée lui rappelait sa condition de loup-garou. Mais il n'y avait pas que sa fine perception des choses qui était en cause, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Une amertume inavouable. Inavouable mais Remus savait très bien ce que c'était. Et c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il avait noté le rapprochement des deux amis.

Ce soir là, devant les rideaux tirés, il sentait cette chose lui arracher les sens. Et cette chose avait pour nom la jalousie.

Oui, Remus Lupin était jaloux.Et sa jalousie devenait violente. Le calme Lupin, le doux Lupin… Il pouvait la sentir presque matériellement. Les rideaux tirés le narguaient. James et Sirius… Il s'allongea sur son lit, respirant longuement. James avec Sirius… Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Depuis longtemps maintenant il avait développé un sentiment très fort pour Sirius. C'était arrivé doucement, de façon sournoise. Jour après jour, il s'était surpris à le regarder un peu plus que les autres. A apprécier chacun de ses traits. A rechercher sa compagnie plus que celle des autres… Il devait même avouer que deux ou trois fois, il avait réussi à éloigner des concurrentes. Une fois en ne remettant pas une lettre qu'on lui avait remis, une autre avec un charme qui avait empêché toute approche de la fille concernée et une autre fois encore, et là , il avait été peut-être un peu fort, en imitant l'écriture de Sirius… D'accord, il n'en n'était pas particulièrement fier, mais il avait obtenu satisfaction. Aucune fille n'avait approché Sirius. De toutes façons, Sirius n'en parlait pas énormément, des filles…Et petit à petit, Remus en était venu à le considéré comme à lui.

Même si ce n'était pas partagé, qu'importe, Remus le voulait à lui.

Et ce soir, il se sentait comme un animal dont la propriété était volée par un autre. Sirius était à lui. Personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher. Personne ne devait avoir de rapports avec lui autres qu'amicaux. Personne, même si c'était un de leurs meilleurs amis…

Il inspira., se concentrant sur sa respiration, tentant d'éloigner de lui toutes ces pensées obscènes qui lui venaient en tête. Mais il était trop jaloux. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée des deux amis ensembles, juste à côté de lui…

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Encore une fois, il sentait au fond de lui cette présence à moitié animale, mêlée à sa jalousie, elle formait comme une vague malsaine et violente. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose… L'inactivité participait à cette montée de violence. Il devait les séparer.

La solution était là : il devait les séparer. Empêcher tout contact entre les deux amis. Parce que certainement derrière les rideaux, ils partageaient des moments intimes. Comment expliquer autrement la fermeture des rideaux ? C'était bien parce qu'ils voulaient ne pas être vus de leurs amis. Alors qu'ils partageaient tant, la seule chose qu'ils ne pouvaient partager, c'était bien l'intimité, non ?

Remus regarda encore les rideaux, et dans ses yeux, à ce moment, même Peter aurait vu l'agressivité féroce qui s'y reflétait.

Il se leva, décidé à les séparer.

Il se dirigea vers le lit de Sirius et ouvrit brusquement les rideaux, s'apprêtant à les surprendre en pleine intimité.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les rideaux, les deux amis sursautèrent. Remus vit tout de suite qu'il faisait fausse route : il n'y avait rien d'intime. James, assis près de Sirius mais pas trop près, avec une main sur le dos de celui-ci, allongé sur le ventre. Puis Remus vit le dos de Sirius, zébré de cicatrices et il eut la désagréable impression de voir quelque chose d'interdit. D'interdit, mais pas d'intime, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

- Remus ? dit James, surpris.

- Merde…. murmura Sirius en esquissant une grimace et en se retournant prestement, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Pas assez vite cependant pour empêcher Remus de voir ce que Sirius ne voulait pas montrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda James, revenu de son étonnement.

Remus resta sans parler. L'image du dos de Sirius l'avait impressionné. Ca n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde mais l'image était restée dans ses yeux. Les marques qui l'ornait, Remus les reconnaissait. C'était quelque chose qui lui était familier depuis des années…Sirius ne broncha pas mais enfila sa veste de pyjama et la boutonna consciencieusement, sans jeter un regard à Remus.

- je… excusez-moi, je croyais que…Remus se sentit extrêmement gêné.

- que quoi ? fit James, un peu agacé d'avoir du interrompre le traitement.

- Je suis désolé… s'excusa Remus, et il laissa retomber le rideau en s'éloignant très vite.

Il descendit dans la salle commune, la traversa et sortit . Il devait se reprendre.

Il était sous le choc. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces cicatrices ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Sirius ?

Sans doute cela expliquait-il le comportement des deux amis. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient taire à Remus et Peter. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il croyait. Remus maudit sa jalousie…

Si Sirius avait eu un problème, il n'aurait certainement pas voulu le dire aux autres. Il avait beau être à Gryffondor, il avait gardé quelques traits de caractères des Blacks, comme la fierté par exemple.

Et ces cicatrices étaient la raison de l'attitude de Sirius. Elles devaient le faire souffrir dans les mouvements quotidiens. Parce que les traces que Remus avaient vu étaient très importantes. Remus avait un connaissance des cicatrices qui l'autorisait à reconnaître leur gravité.

Remus se sentit très idiot. Il faudrait qu'il s'excuse…

* * *

_Kisses à vous, et spécialement à Loulou2a, tayplayrock, Kuro-hagi, Miss Lisa Black, Jenny (tiens, te revoilà ;-)_


	5. Chapter 5

_D'abord merci à: **patmola, Miss Lisa Black, melba, Loulou2a, tayplayrock, Adelia-hp, Kuro-hagi, Jenny**..._

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ous m'excuserez, parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal avec. C'est à dire qu'en fait, j'ai en tête une autre fic, et du coup je ne suis plus trop dans celle-ci. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fin est déjà écrite. Je voulais juste dire que j'ai juste un peu de mal au fignolage..._

* * *

Le lendemain, Sirius évita tout contact avec Remus. Il savait qu'il avait vu les traces sur son dos. Remus était loin d'être stupide. Mais pourquoi avait –il ouvert les rideaux aussi ? Est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir un peu d'intimité ?

Sirius ne ressentait pas de la colère, mais de la lassitude. Il savait qu'il devrait s'expliquer à Remus, et dévoiler toutes ses faiblesses. Et ça, il aurait voulu l'éviter. Comment réagirait-il ? Est-ce qu'il penserait, comme lui le pensait, que c'était de sa faute et qu'il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait ?

Remus était toujours sage et raisonnable. En voudrait-il à Sirius d'avoir une nouvelle fois été impulsif ? C'était bien la dernière chose que Sirius aurait voulu.

Sirius voulait faire et faisait des efforts pour ça. Juste pour Remus. Il voulait ne pas le décevoir. Mais là, il savait qu'il avait échoué. Comment lui avouer ça ? Sans parler du reste…

Pourtant le trimestre avait bien commencé, et ils étaient presque arrivés à la fin du traitement. Pourquoi Remus semblait toujours deviner quand il se passait quelque chose ? Peter était moins compliqué. Il se posait beaucoup moins de questions.

Et évidemment, Sirius aimait Remus, et pas Peter… Où peut-être à cause de cela… Et il se serait bien passé de montrer ses faiblesses à celui qu'il aimait. C'était lui, Sirius, qui voulait le protéger et non pas l'inverse… Et Remus lui disait souvent qu'il devait dompter son impulsivité. Comment avait-il pu réagir ainsi ? Sirius n'oserait jamais affronter son regard.

Comment maintenant allait-il pouvoir espérer quoi que ce soit ? Comment Remus aimerait-il quelqu'un de faible et incapable de se maîtriser? Merde, et re-merde, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Et c'est pourquoi il évita soigneusement Remus toute la journée. Malgré le conseil de James d'aller discuter avec Remus :

- je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'évites comme ça !

- je ne veux pas en parler…

- de quoi tu ne veux pas parler ?

- de tout, enfin de rien…

- j'ai du mal à te suivre, tu sais… Tu me dis que tu l'aimes et tu l'évite ?

Sirius ne répondit pas.

- tu agis comme si tu avais honte de tes blessures…

- en même temps, il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier…

- ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tu n'es pas responsable.

- Un peu tout de même…

- Non, en disant cela, James s'était rapproché de Sirius et le regardait fermement :non, tu n'es pas _du tout_ responsable. Jamais tu n'aurais du subir de telles choses.

- Arrête, James, je ne veux pas en parler. C'est pas le genre de truc qu'on raconte. Je veux oublier cela, tu comprends?

- Oui, mais Remus voudra savoir.

- Je sais… mais je ne suis pas encore prêt… Surtout s'il faut que je dise tout…

- Ca, tu n'es pas obligé. Tu peux attendre, mais explique lui tes cicatrices. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je le fasse ?

- Non, je le ferai, mais pas tout de suite…

- Ne tarde pas trop, Sirius. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas y échapper. Remus arrivera à te poser la question. Il sait attendre…Et il t'attrapera quand tu ne t'y attendras pas…

- peut-être n'osera-t-il pas demander…

- bien sûr, Sirius ! Tu rêves… Il a vu ton dos…Quand quelque chose l'intrigue, il cherche toujours à trouver le pourquoi… Il n'est pas comme nous, nous on trouve n'importe quoi comme explication et ça nous va, mais lui il lui faut la vérité…juste la vérité…

Sirius eut un haussement d'épaules. Décidément, ses parents ne lui causaient que des problèmes. Même s'il devait avouer que grâce à eux, il s'était découvert…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus nota le fait que Sirius l'évitait avec une certaine tristesse. Pourquoi ? C'était certainement parce qu'il avait vu ce que Sirius ne voulait pas montrer. Ces cicatrices sur le dos… Remus se demandait ce que c'était. On aurait dit des marques de coups. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Pourquoi Sirius n'en avait pas parlé ? Comme s'il avait honte de ça. Qu'avait-il fait ou provoqué? Comment Sirius avait-il pu se laisser faire ? Ou il n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre…

James était au courant et depuis la rentrée. A chaque fois qu'ils s'isolaient tous les deux, James devait le soigner. C'était ce qui lui avait semblé voir : James appliquait quelque chose sur le dos de Sirius. Certainement un onguent pour soigner les blessures.

Ca datait d'avant la rentrée, parce que les deux amis n'avaient pas abordé le sujet devant les autres. Pendant les vacances ? Pourtant Sirius devait les passer chez ses parents. Ce n'était tout de même pas...Mais il avait aussi passé quelques jours chez James, à la fin, puisque les deux amis étaient arrivés ensemble à la gare.

Etaient –ils sortis et avaient-ils faits de mauvaises rencontres ? Non, Remus en doutait : James ne semblait rien avoir et s'il y avait eu une bagarre il serait intervenu pour défendre Sirius….

Remus aurait aimé que Sirius lui dise ce que c'était. Lui aussi aurait voulu l'aider, comme James. Est-ce que Sirius ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour ça ? Remus réfléchissait tout en le regardant. Peut-être que s'il lui disait ce qu'il ressentait… Non, mauvaise idée. Déjà il semblait fâché qu'il ait vu son dos… Il aurait pourtant voulu s'occuper de lui. Et lui passer de la pommade sur le dos…Sur ces cicatrices, qui venaient d'où ???

Le plus simple serait de demander à James ou Sirius. Mais d'une part, James ne trahirait jamais Sirius, même pour un autre maraudeur. Et d'autre part, Remus voyait bien que c'était trop récent : Sirius ne lui dirait certainement pas ce qui c'était passé. Il lui faudrait attendre un peu. Le temps que Sirius digère un peu tout ça. Le temps qu'il n'en veuille plus à Remus d'avoir ouvert les rideaux… Remus n'avait que la solution de demander à Sirius, au moment adéquat.

Remus attendrait donc…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il s'écoula quatre jours. Sirius sembla se détendre un peu et Remus put à nouveau l'approcher. Oh, pas complètement, mais ça paraissait être sur la bonne voie. Remus se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de s'excuser et de poser les questions… Il guetta ainsi la moindre occasion. Mais elle ne se présenta pas tout de suite. On aurait dit que James veillait sur Sirius comme une véritable mère, et il ne laissait que trop rarement Sirius seul.

Ce comportement amusait et attendrissait Remus. Il se disait que pour que James agisse ainsi, c'est que Sirius avait drôlement souffert…

Mais il arriva enfin qu'un jour Sirius soit tout seul. Ou presque… Ils étaient dehors, James était parti pour mettre au point les réservations du terrain de Quidditch pour les trois semaines à venir. Il n'y avait que Peter. Remus interpella celui-ci :

- tu ne devais pas me montrer ton devoir d'astronomie ?

- oui, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

- ben, comme on a un peu de temps, autant en profiter…

- j'y vais…

Et Sirius le regarda partir avec un petit pincement. Il se retrouvait seul avec Remus, et une légère appréhension lui traversa la tête. Non sans raison, car Remus demanda tout de suite :

- Sirius, maintenant qu'on est tout seuls, on pourrait peut-être avoir une discussion…

- A quel sujet ? demanda Sirius, innocemment.

- D'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour…

- Ce n'est pas grave…

- Si, je n'aurais pas du agir comme ça, je suis désolé, vraiment.

Sirius l'excusa d'un sourire.

- C'est quoi ces cicatrices sur ton dos ?

Sirius jeta un regard à Remus. Les yeux d'ambre de celui-ci le fixaient. Sirius se savait incapable de mentir devant ses yeux là. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien, Remus avait un sens inné pour deviner le mensonge.

- je l'avais mérité, répondit Sirius, en tournant la tête.

- Mérité ? reprit Remus.

Sirius se mit face à Remus, avec une pointe d'arrogance dans son attitude et dans sa voix :

- oui, je ne suis pas un modèle de vertu…

- qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Remus, ignorant l'arrogance de son ami.

- Ce serait long à expliquer…

- On a tout le temps, Sirius…

- Mais Peter va revenir…

- Alors viens, on va se mettre dans un endroit plus tranquille…et Remus l'emmena vers le lac.

- Je t'écoute, Sirius, qui t'a fait ça ?

A nouveau, Sirius prit une longue inspiration et regarda Remus :

- mes parents… Il y avait une espèce de défi dans son regard.

Remus se tut. Il savait que c'était vrai. Sirius aurait été incapable d'inventer ça, et ça concordait avec ce que Remus avait analysé de la situation. Il n'avait pas été jusque là, mais oui, c'était très plausible…. Il eut une remontée nauséeuse, comment des parents pouvaient-ils faire ça ?

- mais, pourquoi ?

- je les ai provoqués… dit Sirius, avec cynisme.

- Provoqués ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit pour qu'ils en arrivent là ?

Sirius regarda à nouveau Remus. Sa naïveté lui arracha un demi-sourire. C'était tout Remus, incapable de voir la méchanceté dans les autres, croyait-il vraiment que tous les parents étaient tendres ?

- je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur de leurs espoirs, j'ai toujours pris les chemins interdits…Je n'ai jamais partagé leur façon de penser…

Remus ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre…Certes, Sirius parlait souvent plus vite que ce qu'il fallait, il ne réfléchissait pas toujours aux conséquences de ses mots, mais quand même… C'était leur enfant...

- ils n'ont pas arrêté, tout le temps que j'étais avec eux… Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ils pensent, comment ils méprisent tout ce qui n'est pas de leur monde… Rien ne trouve grâce à leurs yeux. Il faut être comme eux, penser comme eux… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps…

Remus ne disait rien et Sirius avait besoin de vider tout ça. Il le laissait parler.

- Je me suis retenu, j'ai essayé de ne pas réagir…Mais ils sont allés trop loin… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher… Je crois que c'est le trop plein de toutes les phrases que je voulais leur dire qui a explosé… Je leur ai dit que je les détestais, que je voulais voir leur nom traîner dans la boue…Ils n'ont pas supporté, conclut Sirius avec un sourire…

Remus était incapable de dire quelque chose. Il réussit simplement à articuler :

- mais ce sont des monstres…

- eux ou moi ? je ne t'ai pas tout dit… Sirius le regarda. Il se sentait parti à tout dire, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Celui-ci attendait, patient.

- Je leur ai dit que j'aimais un garçon…

Sirius ne quittait pas Remus des yeux, guettant sa réaction. Mais la seule réaction de celui-ci fut un demi-sourire. Si ce que disait Sirius sur ses parents était vrai, il pouvait imaginer dans quelle fureur cela avait du les mettre après tout ce qu'il avait dit. La cerise sur le gâteau, même si cela n'excusait pas leur réaction. Sirius était leur fils, comment des parents pouvaient faire ça? Remus chassa prestement une pensée très égoîste qui traversa son esprit: un garçon...

- la seule chose que je n'ai pas dit, c'est que c'était un loup-garou… continua Sirius, regardant toujours Remus. Mais il profita du silence de celui-ci pour se détourner et retourner en courant au château.

Le temps que Remus réagisse, il était hors de vue.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de dire ? Remus dut se répéter trois fois la dernière phrase avant de comprendre…Sirius était… amoureux de… lui ???? Remus se maudit… Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi long à réagir ? Et Peter qui arriva à ce moment l'empêcha de courir après Sirius.

* * *

_Voilà..._

_Pour toute réclamation, reviewez (enfin, même si ce n'est pas une réclamation...lol!!!)_

_ Bises et merci encore de continuer à lire... _


	6. Chapter 6

_Tin tin tin... _

_Dernier chapitre... Last but not least... Non, je rigole! Mais c'est vraiment le dernier...  
_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Hé! n'oubliez pas de mettre une adresse pour que je puisse vous remercier directement... _

* * *

Lorsque James retourna dans la chambre, il y trouva Sirius. Il était allongé sur le lit, pensif.

- Hé, Padfoot, ça va ?

- On ne peut mieux, répondit Sirius en s'asseyant pour faire face à James.

- On ne le dirait pas… J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

- Oui, je me suis fait coincer par Remus…

- Ah !!! et alors ? James s'assit en face de Sirius.

- J'ai tout dit…

- Tout, tout ?

- Oui…

- Que tu étais amoureux de lui ?

- Oui….

- Et alors ?

- Quoi, et alors ?

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Rien, je suis parti avant qu'il dise quelque chose !

- Non, tu n'as pas fait ça ? James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Ben si…

James se leva et porta les mains au ciel :

- Alors mon crétin d'ami ici présent est amoureux d'un mec et quand il lui dit, il se casse sans savoir ce qu'en pense l'autre ?

Sirius le regarda en se contentant de hausser les épaules…

- Tu préfères affronter tes parents, recevoir des coups qui te font souffrir plutôt que d'affronter un copain ? Mais je ne le crois pas, ça !

- Et ben si, c'est comme ça…Sirius se leva. Et puis j'ai faim, allez, on y va ?

Sirius sortit et James le suivit, hochant la tête en levant les yeux au ciel…

Ils s'installèrent à table, ils étaient presque les premiers. Seules quelques premières et secondes années les avaient devancés.

Ils commencèrent à manger et furent rejoints rapidement par Remus et Peter. Sirius s'appliqua à couper un morceau de tourte aux pommes de terre pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient. James observait Sirius du coin de l'œil tout en notant, non sans un petit sourire, que Remus prenait place en face de Sirius.

Il n'y avait que Peter pour être entièrement naturel ce soir là. Il en profita pour monopoliser la discussion, les trois autres étant diversement occupés. James trouvait la situation très amusante et ne manquait aucun des gestes ou regards de Remus et Sirius. Celui-ci essayait vainement d'éviter de regarder Remus, alors que ce dernier tentait de capter son attention.

James s'immisça dans le jeu de ses deux amis. Il demanda à Sirius de lui passer du pain, puis de l'eau, puis un plat… l'obligeant ainsi à lever la tête à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois, il ne put s'empêcher de croiser le regard de Remus, très vite car Sirius baissait les yeux vers son assiette aussitôt.

Le petit jeu dura tout le long du repas, pour la plus grande joie de James. Sirius hésita plus d'une fois à quitter la table, mais d'une part, il avait très faim, de l'autre, il voulait essayer de montrer que la situation ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. En vain, sauf peut-être pour Peter…

Heureusement pour Sirius, le repas se termina. Les maraudeurs sortirent de la salle pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

James attrapa Peter par les épaules et lui murmura quelque chose à voix basse. Peter lui sourit et les deux garçons quittèrent les deux autres sous le regard étonné puis furieux de Sirius qui le traita intérieurement de traitre, et celui plus réservé de Remus.

Sirius hâta sa marche vers la salle commune mais le couloir était long...

Remus le rattrapa et lui prit le bras :

- nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion…

- Je crois que j'ai tout dit, réussit à dire Sirius, la voix pas très assurée.

- Mais pas moi… Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit…

Un peu nerveux, Sirius cherchait un endroit où il pourrait échapper à son ami, mais en vain. Le couloir n'offrait à cet endroit ni recoin ni ouverture vers une salle quelconque. Il essaya de poursuivre son chemin, mais Remus le tenait fermement et tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de se trouver le dos au mur.

- Il faut vraiment que je te parle…dit Remus.

- D'accord … Sirius renonça à aller plus loin. Il était coincé. Merci James pensa-t-il avec une demi-colère.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

Remus s'était approché de Sirius maintenant plaqué au mur, ce qui lui valut une grimace. Remus relâcha aussitôt sa pression, une légère inquiétude le traversa mais se dissipa vite. Il avait une explication à donner...

- Je dois m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait l'autre jour, reprit Remus. Tu sais, quand j'ai ouvert le rideau…

Oui, ça, Sirius s'en souvenait parfaitement mais Remus s'était déjà excusé, pourquoi revenait-il là-dessus ?

- Je n'ai pas dit pourquoi j'ai fait ça… Remus parlait lentement, il était très tendu. Il évita de regarder Sirius. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot, mais je… j'étais…jaloux. Le dernier mot était à peine audible.

Sirius le regarda, semblant ne pas comprendre :

- Quoi ?

- J'étais jaloux, de toi et de James…Surtout de James, continua Remus toujours la voix très faible, mais en regardant Sirius avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Jaloux ? répéta Sirius, qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, et encore moins de bien comprendre.

Remus acquiesça d'un signe, et poursuivit :

- je ne supportais pas qu'il passe tant de temps seul avec toi, et ces rideaux tirés, comme si vous vouliez vous cacher…

Sirius sourit en le regardant. Comment un garçon qui avait l'air aussi sage que Remus pouvait avoir de telles pensées ? Remus était très près de lui, avec cet air d'enfant qui a fait une bêtise et vient se faire pardonner, et ça lui remuait tout l'intérieur.

Quand il le vit sourire, Remus sourit à son tour et ils restèrent dans cette position un petit moment, les yeux dans les yeux.

Alors, d'une main, Sirius caressa la joue de Remus et de l'autre approcha son visage du sien. Puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La tension de Remus commença à s'atténuer, et il posa ses mains sur le corps de Sirius.

Il y eut d'abord cette sensation de quelque chose de doux et de tendre sur leurs lèvres, puis leurs langues se touchèrent, d'abord timidement, et ce contact résonna dans leurs sens. Et le contact s'intensifia. Comme s'ils cherchaient à se connaître, à se reconnaître…

Ils auraient pu rester longtemps ainsi, oublieux de tout ce qui les entourait. Mais ils étaient dans un couloir, et dans un couloir on y passe. Un groupe d'élèves passa, et s'arrêta. Ce fut leurs sifflements et leurs quolibets qui sépara les deux amoureux.

Sirius, qui par sa position dos au mur leur faisait face, reconnut aussitôt le groupe de Serpentards. C'étaient des 4èmes années, dont un certain Regulus Black… Ils échangèrent un regard. De défi pour Sirius, d'étonnement pour Regulus. Puis les railleries des trois autres Serpentards gagnèrent Regulus. Il avait choisit son camp, contre son frère…

Cependant les Serpentards n'osèrent continuer longtemps, légèrement impressionnés par les deux élèves plus vieux. Lorsque Remus les regarda, ils estimèrent qu'il était temps de continuer leur chemin et s'en allèrent, ne reprenant leurs moqueries et leurs rires ironiques qu'après avoir mis une bonne longueur entre eux.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, puis se mirent à rire tout en se dépêchant de rejoindre leur salle commune…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Epilogue _:

Sirius avait oublié l'incident jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une lettre de ses parents. Une gentille lettre qui lui expliqua que M. et Mme Black ne pouvait l'accueillir au cours de l'été à venir, à moins qu'il ne revienne à un comportement plus mature. Ils étaient très déçus de son attitude, très indigne de la famille. Ils attendaient des excuses. Et en attendant celles-ci, ils ne le considéraient plus comme leur fils…Ils espéraient qu'il se corrigerait rapidement…

A la fois de nervosité et d'incrédulité, Sirius se mit à rire en la lisant. Quand Remus lui demanda ce qu'il y avait, Sirius brûla la lettre avec sa baguette, le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa puis murmura :

- Et dire que tout ça, c'est grâce à mes parents….

* * *

_ ----soupir-----_

_Voilà, c'est fini. Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter. Si ce n'est que c'est toujours un petit déchirement de finir une histoire..._

_A bientôt, et surtout,que vous laissiez une review ou pas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout..._


End file.
